


A Missing Sword

by Slows



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Other, Pre-Remembrance, family themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slows/pseuds/Slows
Summary: Akira cannot find his sword. Tomoe helps him find it.





	A Missing Sword

"I can't find my sword." Tomoe stopped combing out her hair for the morning and looked over at the man lifting up her futon. Kiyosato looked frazzled over the missing sword; it should have been next to the futon, where Tomoe had seen him place it before they had had their fun.

She placed the comb on her writing desk. "Did you check the outhouse?" She asked, a blunt question as she pulled out her tie and started putting up her hair.

"I didn't go last night. It has to be in here somewhere."

She could hear him gathering the futon and carrying it over to the closet, a guise for checking there. He obviously had no luck, and she could already hear him muttering to himself. A sword was an important possession to someone in a samurai family even if his was only ever used for kata and the regular polish.

Perhaps she preferred it that way.

"Calm down, it's not gone." If it wasn't here she had an idea where it could be. "Go wash your face; let me take a look." Kiyosato turned to meet her gaze, anxiety still clearly written on his face. He let out a breath and gave a nod before leaving the room to freshen up.

A moment later, Tomoe got to her feet and left the room, crossing the hall and sliding open another door without knocking. Enishi was working on his writing, but the moment she entered, his attention was on her.

"Nee-chan! You didn't say anything about Kiyosato-san staying over," he said but she walked right passed him and opened his closet; sure enough, there it was in the corner, buried under a small pile of laundry. Tomoe grabbed it and pulled it free. Enishi was now standing behind her, as if surprised that he was found out so quickly.

"This doesn't belong to you." Tomoe stated simply, turning to look at her brother.

"Well, it does now!" his cheeks were flush. Her little brother was so hot headed and emotional, so unlike herself. "You're engaged now and I know what that means! You're going to leave and have to live with him, so i should get to keep something of his!"

Tomoe's jaw clenched , perhaps at the implication of being compared to an object like a sword, although that was just Enishi, being Enishi. "He's going to take you away!" Her gaze fixed on the boy as his clenched fists shook with sheer emotion. It took Tomoe a moment to even formulate her thoughts into spoken word.

"He's not taking me anywhere," is what she decided on, placing her free hand in his hair, ,trying to smooth it. "And even if he was, he still lives right next door." This seemed to help a little, but Enishi's pout continued.

"But Nee-chan-"

"Plus, Akira is certainly not my baby brother -" Enishi threw her hand out if his hair.

"Don't call me that! I'm nine!" he demanded, having something new to be angry about for the time being. That would do for her. Tomoe pulled the stolen sword closer to her hip and headed for the door.

"Make sure you get that laundry out of your closet and into the basket." She instructed, as she stepped from the room.

"Yes, Nee-chan." And the door slides closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Betad by Mamoro


End file.
